This invention relates generally to a carburetor cover and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a carburetor cover kit used for protecting a carburetor when the air filter assembly of a vehicle is removed and the top of the vehicle's engine is cleaned using a high pressure liquid spray.
Heretofore there have been various types of carburetor covers used for protecting a new carburetor during the storing and shipping of individual carburetors. Also, there are prior art protective covers and hoods for various types of carburetors and ignition systems.
With the advent of neighborhood commercial car washes, a vehicle owner may now wash his own vehicle using a portable hand-held nozzle ejecting a high pressure liquid spray of hot water and soap. Also, many vehicle owners use the liquid spray to clean off motor oil and dirt on top of the engine. To do this the vehicle's air cleaner assembly is often removed so that the area around the carburetor may be cleaned. When the air cleaner assembly is removed, water is often inadvertently sprayed into the carburetor making the engine difficult to start. The present invention eliminates this problem.
None of the prior art carburetor hoods or covers provide the specific advantages and structure of the subject invention for protecting a carburetor when cleaning a vehicle engine with a high pressure liquid spray.